Komodo
Komodo and Aayla Secura had four beautiful babies. Their names were Racer, Sarah, Jaller, and Luke. They looked like trandoshans with some twi'lek features like lekku and ear cones. Jaller and Luke were lethans with some green on their arms and legs and brown stripes on their lekku. Racer looked like his father only with lekku and ear cones and Sarah looked like her mother but with some scales. Komodo at the time raised his familly in hiding at his fort which at the time was heavily guarded until after the Galatic Civil war, which then after it he left some what guarded. Komodo also at the time made sure his familly was safe and took a huge amount of care for his family. Komodo also protected his familly with the power and spirit of a tiger. Komodo(5) Also known as "Mode", Komodo is a character in the MMO Clone Wars AdventuresTM, and also plays in TOR. Komodo was a Trandoshan that lived during the Clone Wars and participated as neutral in most parts. While he lived, Komodo was often siding with himself and his paramilitary forces. When he fought, he fought with the power of a small rancor completely destroying any thing that he can get his hands on, ripping off limbs, ripping into torsos with his claws, and biting into necks to hunt down his enemies. During the early adult years of his life being 18 when this happened, he turned around into the light side, but also invented a cure for the rakghoul plague from the serum that was made to cure it and he now cures fully transformed rakghouls into people again. When he was 20, he married Aayla Secura and had four children with her, naming one boy Racer, another Jaller, the other Marn, and the girl Sarah. Komodo likes AC/DC, Metalica, Never gonna give you up, Rock, I'm Sexy and i know it, and Party Rock Athem. He likes singers such as Rick Asley, LMFAO, Blue Oyster Cult, Wagner (for Ride of the Valkyries), Rob Zombie, Ozzy Osbourne, and Slash. Komodo enjoys cooking, cleaning, culinary arts, art, music, monsters, animals and plants, and people, and movies, and finally flim making, because it is his greatest passion. Komodo met many people in his life such as FieldCommander Racer, FieldMarine Cold, Jessica Jackson, Blaze Spiritsword, and Katie Odeen. Childhood Komodo had a depressed childhood with abusive parents. They beat him drastically and harmed him severely. He later parted them when he became a slave to a Hutt. Komodo was forced to work, but later killed the Hutt and escaped.The Hutt's name was Deggros and was abusive to Komodo beating him, having his guard rip off his skin to make coats for him self, and making him bleed to make the Hutt happy, and being forced to fight in the arena below the Hutt palace against monstrous beasts, dangerous warriors, and vicious killers. UNCSM/ Special Forces Komodo became associated with the UNSCM/ Special Marines led by FieldCommander Racer. With his neutral siding, he was neither enemy or ally permanently. Komodo often took arms against UNSC or joined them because time and time they attacked him, insulted him, or just made him angry.Despite often attacking the UNSC, he has joined them and is now in the UNSC OGA SPECIAL FORCES. Komodo does have a lot of history of being dangerous, and can kill people in the blink of the eye, this does not mean he try to make peace, which he does but it often backfires a lot. Komodo will try and try again to become friends with all of unsc. Love Life Komodo once fell in love with a woman whom he later married. He tried to show his affection and appreciation by showing his respect to her and giving her presents. However, her feelings for him where not as dedicated as his, and appeared to him as hatred, and the couple later split. After Komodo's first relationship, he met another female human who he strongly liked. However his relationship with her was abolished after her father convicted Komodo of cheating on her.Her father wrongfully convinced his daughter that Komodo had cheated on her, which Komodo did not. Komodo is now alone but he does love any woman who care for animals love plants and care about Trandoshans. His favorite type of female species are red-skinned Twi'leks, red-haired humans, and Pantorans.He later married Aayla Secura when he was 20, had a joyful, fun, and happy marriage with her, having four children with her, three boys, and one girl. Aayla Secura Komodo was taken prisoner after attacking a legion of clones, still in the depressed years of his life. He was taken to a Republic base where he was contained in a cell and sentenced to stay there for a few years. It was there that he met Aayla Secura, the Jedi general to the squad of clones who captured him, Aayla soon discovered Komodo past and felt bad for him so she went to talk to him along with Katie which she fell in love with Komodo. Komodo fell in love with her and spent time with her in his prison, but was released early after showing better behavior (Katie Odoon recently had turned Komodo to the light side). Komodo and Aayla both fell in love and later were secretly married on Felucia. The couple strove to be together during the war with different occupations. Sadly, after giving birth to their four children, Aayla died on Felucia after Order 66. After this, Komodo did not wish for vengeance but sought out justice for the rest of his life. Soon later he discovered that it was not Aayla who died but was a copy of her to take her place in case of emergency. The couple were later united again and raised their family in hiding. Death Komodo raised his four children until they finally went their own ways. He often joined his friends and fought to end the war. After the death of Palpatine, the end of the war, and fighting alongside his friends and family, Komodo later settled down with his wife in their old age. One day, he went to visit Nal Hutta with his family and friends. After spending time together, Komodo laid down to rest with Aayla. He knew his end drew near. He remembered his times with his children, his friends, his wife. He kissed his wife goodbye and held her hand, knowing death wouldn't even keep them apart, ready to depart her and everyone else for a short period of time. Personality Komodo's childhood sadly depressed his life and brought his occasional view in realism. However, Komodo still has strong faith and is very dedicated to whatever he puts his trust into.Due to Katie Odeen helping him and making him rejoin the light side, Komodo owes a ghrakhowsk to Katie, because he trusts her. He had an honorable, respectful, and wise personality. Komodo made sure that his allies were protected and his enemies destroyed.The ghrakhowsk or the Trandoshan life debt he owes Katie was because she turned his life around into the light side.Komodo soon however started to crack jokes thanks to marl which was his best friend. Category:Trandoshans Category:Male Characters Category:Scientist Category:Married Characters Category:Member Category:Deceased Category:Lightside Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rise of the Empire Era